


To The Red Keep Academy

by Arwen



Series: The Life Of Olwen Blackwood [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen/pseuds/Arwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being homeschooled for most of her live Olwen Blackwood, finally arrives at the most prestigious boarding school in Kings Landing, The Red Academy.</p><p>Where the seven regions stick to their groups like glue. Where friend and foe bare the same armour and change sides at any minute. Where one wrong word can gain you an enemy and one false move can cost you blood. </p><p>Family means nothing in this place. At the Red Academy you win or you die.</p><p>Can Olwen survive the Red Academy on her own terms? Or will she be forced into the system of fear?</p><p>Either way there is going to be trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers,  
> This is my first story so I hope you like it. If you do like it, make sure to subscribe and comment if you have any questions! The relationship tags will be changing around throughout the series just a warning!. Happy Reading!  
> Love Arwen X  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these ASOIAF characters, this is for fanfic purposes, they all belong to GRRM. All of the content and detail has been thought up by an original writer. I also not not own any of the songs quoted or mentioned.

_Dear Diary_

_My name is Olwen Blackwood. I am 12 years old and I am still living at home. My endless struggle to escape to the Red Academy isn't going too well. At the moment two of my elder brothers, Ben and Alyn, are attending but I'm not allowed too. Let me tell you why._

_When I was 7 years old, happily at the primary in Riverrun, my second eldest brother Lucas died in a train accident on the way back from Kings Landing. A few of his friends from primary were with him too, so quite a few families in The Riverlands were grieving too. We were devastated, as you would be, but my Mum went a bit rampant. She wanted to take all of us out of education and learn at home. That way we could all be safe from journeying and likely accidents. None of the other families went quite this mad!_

_So I was successfully taken out of primary, as well as my younger brother Robert. I understand really, Lucas being 16 at the time and coming home to have his clothes washed and ironed (he was very lazy). But it's awful having your mother teach you EVERYTHING. It's quite lonely as well. I don't like the thought of having no friends in the world. Any way I procrastinate, my Mum also wanted Alyn out of primary too. He is two years my senior and he was obviously further into his education. So naturally my Dad wouldn't allow it. And there came the arguments. But finally my Mum gave in and he was able to go to the Red Academy._

_That is the loophole._

_If I can convince my Dad that I will be better off at boarding school for educational purposes then maybe, just maybe I will be there after the summer. I will officially be a pupil of Red Keep Academy For Well Educated, High Class And Mannerly Children In Westeros. It's a bit of a mouthful, so I'll just call it the Red Academy, like everyone else. Supposedly it's named the Red Keep because before the town was called Kings Landing and grew to a city it was called Red Town. Hoster, my third elder brother, said it was because of all the bloodshed. He said when he was in 4th year a first years tongue was cut out because he had taken an older years seat in the common room. Hoster described how the blood splattered the walls like a paint ball from a paint gun. Lovely image! But Ben said it was true as there is a boy in the year above him who doesn't have a tongue. I think the schools name is just to scare the other schools we compete against in tournaments._

_So today as I know my Mum is going to Riverrun (the nearest city) with Alyn and Ben, I will go and hid the work my Mum left for me. Yes, it's the summer holidays and I have work everyday... another reason for wanting to go to Red Academy. Then I will go upstairs and play on Alyns drums. As my Dad works next door. He is the mayor of the town. He will hear the noise and come to investigate. Finding that I have no work he will let me go to the Red Academy for educational purposes!_

_It's a bit of a long shot but as asking doesn't work (I've tried it didn't go down very well, ended up on my Mum's guilt trip... not nice at all...I think I'm still on it! I keep having to fill in sheets about all the regions families...oh well...). It's my only and best chance to go, so I will give it my all._

_Anyway I have to go so, bye!_

_Love Olwen! X_

Glancing at the clock on my bedside table, it read 8 o'clock. I closed my newly bought notebook and hid it under my mattress. While straightening my sheets, my favourite brother, Ben, came into my untidy room. 

"We're about to go, Mum says your works on the table," he gave me a wink and vanished. 

"That was too close! I need to get a lock for that door!" I thought leaning briefly against my desk covered with piles of failed plans. 

I walked downstairs and wave them off, as they sped away in our new Land Rover. The only type of car my Mum feels safe in. The worksheets, lying by my usual seat were about the families of The North. The last sheet had a map with spaces next to the towns and cities. A list of all the majoring families in The North is in the bottom right corner. 

"I love geography! These look like so much fun but the Red academy is more important!" I thought placing the sheets delicately down on the table. 

I look at the clock on the dining room wall. Ten past eight. 

"Less than twelve hours! Olwen, get your butt in gear...the cutoff time is coming quicker than I expected! And I am _not_ waiting another year!" 

I took some of my Dad's old newspapers, piling high on the floor and put them on top of the worksheets. Not the best but it will do. I ran upstairs towards Alyn's bedroom door bashing into furniture as I when. I pushed and to my relief the door squeaked open. Once inside, I lunged over stacks of dirty clothes and mouldy food dishes to the pristine and polished drum kit. I take the sticks and start banging every drum I can reach without any skill. 

Not soon later Dad came to investigate the source of the racket. He walked into Alyn's room...ahem...he stood in the doorway of Alyn's room and stared. My black hair covered my face but I could see him so I stopped. Flipping my hair from my face, my own dropped. His salt and pepper beard mirrors his hair that is tied back in a ponytail. His eyes unblinking, his mouth pursed. 

"Uh oh..." I thought lowering Alyn's sticks, "I am so in for it!" 

Slowly I came off Alyns stool making sure nothing was moved, while Dad glared at me, his finger pointing downstairs. Once I had left the room, he made me march to the dining room. I saw him take all of the newspapers off the table in one fail swoop leaving the worksheets behind. 

"I really should have found a better hiding place..." I though as he looked at me with silent rage. 

"Sit," he said. I sat down immediately. My Dad felt in his black coat pocket and took out a ballpoint pen. He slammed it down on the table. 

"Do it!" he said harshly pointing at the sheet, before striding out through the front door. I picked up the pen, and sighed softly. 

"Well, I'm definitely _not_ going to Red Academy!" I thought miserably. I could feel my disappointment flooding deep into my heart. Shrugging, I started the sheets in an effort to cheer myself up. 

When the door opens again, I was reading about the Karstarks at the Karhold. I looked up to see my Dad's personal assistant, Mr Danwell Frey, walking over and taking a seat on the opposite side of the table from me. Mr Danwell Frey was a small man with abnormally large front teeth and a sly look to him. Anyway he took out some papers of his own and buried his head in them. 

"After that was I really not expecting a babysitter?" But still I continued with my sheets as they were as I predicted. 

##  * * * * *

Before it was ten o'clock I was on the last sheet and by the time it was ten I had finished everything including all the extra assignments and essays on each family. By now I was thoroughly cheered up but beginning to get a little bored. I let out a large gust of air through my nose to get Mr Freys attention. Finally he looked up from his papers for the organising of the annual Raventree Hall Summer Fair and their budget. I guessed from his furrowed expression they had gone a bit over. 

"Have you finished?" he asked in a nasally voice adding to his overall weaselly impression. 

"Yes," I replied as sweet as I could. 

"Being rude to him isn't going to help me very much! I'm already in deep trouble!" I thought looking at him with big eyes. 

"Er," he said scratching his balding head," Do you have anymore work for today?" 

"Not that I know off" I said honestly. 

"Well," he said before snatching up one of my worksheets, "Do you have anymore of these...er...family things to do?" 

"I don't think so, I have already done the other six regions of Westeros. The North was the last one. I have been doing them since this time last week." I answered. 

"I have been doing these sheets everyday since I asked to go to the Red Academy...Now I think about it, it is a bit odd. Especially the way my father looked at me today. It was like he was disappointed...well...as well as angry!" I thought my mind working like a clock. 

I looked at Mr Frey and his eyes avert mine, gazing at the clock instead with extreme interest. His fingers tapped endlessly on the wooden surface. Out of the corner of my eye, his leg bouncing under the table. 

"He's hiding something! Right...if it was this time last year, he would have said I could help him with the preparations for the Summer Fair. But he doesn't ask, he just sits there! Ben and Alyn aren't allowed to help because they don't have time. The Boarding School usually goes back by... _then!_ " I determine suddenly filled with great excitement. A little bit of hope bounced inside me. 

"Can I go and see my dad?" I asked a little louder than my intention. He jumped and fumbled for his words, before giving up and nodding. I lurched from my seat and out the front door, leaving him staring after me. 

I ran next door into the hall as fast as my legs would carry me. Past old Mrs Mariya Darry-Frey, the secretary and almost knocking her to the ground. I shouted "Sorry!" as I took the steps two at a time and flew into the common hall. It is long and quite dingy with grey wallpaper and few windows. There is a table at the far end of the hall. Bryden, my eldest brother, sat on the seat next to our Dad. The seat on the other side of Dad was vacant, Mr Danwells seat. Other men and women sat around the table, all discussing the Fair. I froze. Interrupting my father in the middle of an assembly? Not the best idea! 

Bryden saw me at the edge of the dark hall and nudged Dad. I faintly heard my Dad asking to be excused, before he looked at me and jerked his head to a door on his left. Controlling my walk, I when to room tilting my head with curtesy towards the people at the table. Bryden controlled his laughter but not his smirk. Once inside Father closed the door behind us. He raised both eyebrows expectantly. 

"Am I going to Red Academy?" I blurted out. 

His face softened. A smile spread beneath his moustache. He opened his arms wide and smiling I ran to embrace him. 

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!! I LOVE MY FATHER!" I thought smelling his familiar aftershave. 

"Of course you're going, silly, what were those sheets for?" he whispered into my messy hair, "you did ask, didn't you!". I nodded into his chest and held him tighter. 

_Dear Diary_

_Guess who's going to Kings Landing, Olwen Blackwood is who! Red Academy I hope your ready for me cuz here I come!_

_Love from a very happy Olwen! X_


	2. Chapter 1 - The First Day Of The Rest Of My Life

_Dear Diary_

_Just as I imagined, when Ben and Alyn were told I was going to join them at the Red Academy...cough...cough...an hour after I was...cough...cough...they filled me in with all the necessary information..._

_Lovely Ben told me about all the clubs and places to go in your spare time. He told me about the different towers with details of there common rooms and houses for inter-school tournaments. Then there were the classes and teachers...as well as the school trips._

_Even I knew of the every three years trip to Skane, the uninhabited island next to Skagos. The academy had a house there and would take 15-20 selected pupils there for a month by themselves. No teachers...it's basically a month partying for the pupils that get to go. There is supposedly one this year and Ben is THRILLED to say the least._

_There is a catch though...there's always a catch. You have to be 16 or over. Fair enough really, should be mature enough by then. See how I used should. And you have to get wonderful grades exceeding the teachers expectations of you. Oh goody...that will be easy won't it...ahh well don't need to worry about it till I'm 18._

_Anyway Alyn decided to tell me all the gossip. Of course it went in one ear and out the other. All I can remember was brief things like don't piss off a Greyjoy or don't get in the way of "that Baratheon kid"? That's specific...thanks bro... He also said stay away from Gregor Clegane and someone else, can't remember his name. Supposedly Gregor beats you bloody if you use even a little bit of sarcasm against him...well I predict trouble he's never met me... The other messes people up psychologically if they come near him. I need to rack my memory for that name, I don't want to cross that guy!_

_The day after (yesterday), Ben took me to Riverrun to get my new uniform. It took some time to find a fit. Ben had to take me all around the Red Fork shopping centre before we could find anything at all. My new clothes are a little baggy (by a little I mean a lot) but they are the closest I can get. Afterwards we went to go visit Robert._

_He was in a bad way before I came in. You couldn't know how guilty I felt leaving him there while I went away. The look on his face when I told him broke my heart. Robert wants to go to the Red Academy as much as I do. But I promised him I would write as often as I could and he showed me a toothy grin. I gave him one final hug before running and crying out of Riverrun hospital._

_Well today I'm taking the journey to Kings Landing. Starting anyway, we will arrive tomorrow morning. There are other families coming in the same bus as us except the Freys. They get a bus to themselves as there are so many of them. Lucky! With us are: the Pipers, Walder Haigh, the Brackens (father doesn't like them at all so, I'm not allowed to talk to them), and the Vances too._

_I used to be friends with all three Vance girls, but I doubt they even remember me. I know who they are though: Liane, Rhialta and Emphyria. Rhialta used to be my best friend. Before I was homeschooled anyway. I haven't seen her or had contact with her for 5 years...now I think about it, that's a really long time. I wonder if I'll recognise her?_

_I better pack so I'll write when I get there!_

_Lots of love, Olwen! X_

I woke with a start. It was the dead of night and pitch black in the bus. The only sounds were the engine purring, the driver humming softly and the snoring of fellow students. I could just make out my brother in the moonlight, his arm wrapped around me protectively. Alyn was behind me somewhere further up the bus. From where I sat, I could still hear his heavy snores. 

"How did I ever sleep?"I asked myself. 

I punched Ben till he woke groggy and moaning. Sleep filled his bloodshot, blue eyes. His curly brown hair was all clumped in the centre of his head. 

"Well he doesn't look happy..." I thought and gave him my award-winning smile. 

"What Olwen, uhh...what time 's it" he moaned, his hand going towards his watch he got for his most recent birthday, "it's fucking half four, you know that right?" 

"Where are we?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes. 

"Go back to sleep Olwen, we'll be there soon enough," he said leaning his head against the headrest. 

"Really?" I thought continuing to pester him untill he opened his eyes again. 

"Come on Benny, please! Your the one with a GPS on your iPod. Either you open it or give me your password and I will!" I replied. That should do it. He let out a long sigh before reaching for his bag. His iPod back was covered with stickers, mostly about bananas or sleeping. The most prominent sticker had iPood on it. I always laughed at that. He handed over his opened iPod, before closing his eyes again. It read that we were approaching The Gods Eye soon. 

"Wow! This is the furthest I have ever been from home!" I thought as my mind drifted home. The beginning of homesickness. 

I can still see my parents. My Mum, tears running down her face, a fake smile for my benefit only. My Dad, his arm around her waist, holding her up. He stood with an challenging expression that said "Make me proud!". Bryden standing with his fiancée Carellen Smallwood. All are waving as the bus pulls out of Raventree Hall. 

"I think I might of broken my mothers heart! I will make her proud, both of them! There is no turning back now!" I promised myself shaking off all my feelings of regret. 

I slipped Ben's iPod back in his bag, took my own out of pocket and put my headphones on. Green Day came on instantly, I closed my eyes and drifted off. 

_Summer has come and passed,_  
_The innocent can never last,_  
_Wake me up, when September ends..._

## * * * * *

I saw a bright white light. When my eyes adjusted, I was in a room with curtains open wide to reveal a large window. There was a wisp of silver hair, brown eyes of a doe, a sweet high voice. Then it all faded and was forgotten. 

## * * * * *

Feeling strong arms shaking me, I found the world unfocused when I awoke. Light of dawn flooded the bus with yellow and pink. Most of its occupants were still sleeping, except Alyn and his friends, the Piper brothers, who I heard talking quietly at the back. Ben is looking at me with a smug smile. 

"Ahh shit I feel awful, now I know how he felt this morning..." I thought, smelling a horrid odour which I think was coming from me. I stopped my IPod and put it back in my pocket. 

"What time is it?" I groaned, groping for the mirror and deodorant in my satchel. 

"Time you got a watch," he laughed shoving me slightly. 

"Ahaha....not, just tell me," I said as a piece of curly hair falls in front of my face. 

"Oh god...I need to find this mirror _now!_ Why does that stupid thing always fall to the bottom..urrrr....here it is now let's see...ahhhh!" I thought almost dropping my mirror when I saw my reflection. I heard Ben chuckling. After giving Ben a meaningful scowl, I turned back to the mess. 

My neat crown plait is just a flop of ringlets mixed up with some bed hair. The remnants just holding up the rest of my hair. Ben tries not to guffaw unlike Alyn who has spotted me from the back. I swiveled in my seat to see he was doubled over laughing. 

"Oh first day, and I look like a mop that's been fighting with an ink pot! Great!" I declared to myself. No wonder my brothers were laughing! 

I stuck my tongue out at Alyn while searching for a hairbrush. The deodorant will have to wait. After piling the contents of my bag on Ben's lap, I found it tangled with the contents of my toilet bag. 

"Who doesn't love a hairy toothbrush...wonderful!" I thought examining the newly grown bush on my toothbrush. That's when Ben started guffawing! I sighed. 

Once I had checked for toothpaste in the bristles, I untangled and unknotted what remains of my mothers plait. Carefully I made a waterfall plait around the crown of my head. Out of my green flowered toilet bag I searched for hair oil, mainly for the taming of the ringlets. 

"Ahh shit it's on my dresser in my room! Isn't it! Brilliant, what a day I'm in for...oh look it's Miss new girl flyaway hair!" I thumped my head against the hard seat. I regretted it as soon as I had done it. 

I sighed but before I could even look out the window, I heard an click of a seatbelt. I gaze round curious and Alyn came swaying towards me. He placed a bottle in my hands. Hair oil. His friends watch him confused until he returns to his seat and their jabbering begins again. 

"I take it all back, Alyn is an epic brother! I wonder what else he has of mine?" I thought as I sprayed the hair oil sometimes catching Ben in the face. That made him gag. 

When I was finish, I put it in my satchel. A thank you is mouthed at Alyn seeing as most people are waking now. I started to unload Ben who was now talking to his friend Walder a few seats back leaving out my deodorant for later. The sunlight was much brighter now. Quickly I checked the mirror one last time. 

"That's the best it's gonna get!" I remarked quietly. I stash it into an inside pocket, spray myself quickly and plonked the spraw in my bag too. 

Through the windows it was a cloudless day, fields spread as far as the eye can see and I could smell salty water. A perfect Sunday in August. The time on my iPod read 08:50. On the horizon, there was a slight glimmer of a city. I plug my headphones back in and listen. Roar fills my ears. 

"Won't be long now! No turning back now!" Was all that ran through my head. 

I could feel the butterflies now. If the bus stopped everyone would see me shake. Many of the girls are now wide awake, fretting and moaning about their appearance. I could hear as much. From the makeup to hair styles. Instead of fixing it though...one girl I think a Bracken started crying? Alyn I think sniggers but stops from a stern look from Ben. 

When changing a song, Ben nudged me. I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. He gestured out of my window. I leant forward wanting a closer look. The city was larger than I ever imagined. A red stone building stood on a hill, towers soared high into the blue sky. Brown walls guarded the mysteries within. The gates opened wide waiting for us. Kings Landing. I looked at Alyn. He was grinning at me like a meerkat 

Buildings towered above the carriage all in the strange red rock. Smells of fresh bread, fish and spices wafted up my nostrils. I spotted a couple of bustling markets at the end of narrow passageway. Shops rushed past the main track, some clothes, some banks, others cute cafés and large restaurants. Women wore loose summer dresses or crop tops and short shorts. A few men walked around topless, soaking up the morning sun. 

Before long, we were climbing the hill to the Red Academy. The bricks called to me. My hands clutched tightly around my bag strap, my iPod back in my pocket where it belonged. Then the moment I had been waiting for, everyday since I was 10. At last, it was time to go inside. 

##  * * * * *

I hopped out the bus, grabbed my suitcase from the back and slowly started to walk through the large gates. In front of me lay a cobbled courtyard brimming with people, some with cases of their own, others just laughing with their newly arrived friends. A lady with bright red hair sat at a table talking to pupils. The boys came behind me in no time at all, and Ben directed me to the lady. She was wearing a red silk dress and I spotted a few boys glancing at her, giggling like girls. She looked at me and smiled with a red mouth. 

"Welcome to the Red Academy! Can I have your name please, dear," she said cheerily. I fumbled a bit before saying my name as steadily as I can. She smiled again and searched her register. Her blue eyes twinkled when she finds my name. 

"You are in the Tower Of The Hand, and..." she followed her long finger to my new roommates name, "...you are sharing with Miss Margaery Tyrell. The room list is on your common room notice board. Your roommate is already here so she will give you your key when you get to the room... Oh and here is your welcome package complete with your timetable and list of clubs and out of class activities. There is also a map of the school inside." 

"Thank you," I said softly juggling the package with all my other things. I turned to walk away into the deep crowd to wait for Ben. 

"Right let's try and find this place!" I mumbled to myself. 

"You are welcome, and remember no going out of your room after dark," she said after me. 

"Err...? That's a bit odd!" I thought, glad she couldn't see my face. 

Not soon later, Ben was by my side steering me through the flock. Alyn was busy talking to some of his friends but had Ben's bags by his side. Typical! Once we are far enough away, he told me that the red lady is the secretary and her name was Miss Melisandre. While walking down the corridors, many pupils gave us funny looks and whispering when we passed by. 

"Why is everyone looking at us?" I mumbled 

"Just ignore them, Olwen," he answered as we reach a door, behind which spiral staircases climbed high. Ben stopped at the door. 

"Guess this is it..." I thought taking a deep breath. 

"Well this is as far as I go kiddo, so I'll come and find you for dinner ok? Just be careful ok, try not to get in trouble...well...too much trouble anyway. And watch out for this Margaery person! You got that!" 

"Why should I do that?" I asked, confused. 

"Never trust a Tyrell, they are unpredictable. And whatever you do..." he says staring hard at me his eyes burning into mine, "do **not** mingle with people from any other region unless you have to! They are all liars and thieves here!" I nodded quickly and he smiled. 

"I'll see you later then, if you need me I'm in the White Sword Tower! If you have to ask someone, ask one of the people from our bus or a Frey." Then he turned away and walked back the way we came. 

"What type of place is this? And I don't even know who is a Frey or not! Oh am I gonna have such fun...well first things, first, stairs!" I gathered my courage and startled to pull. 

##  * * * * * 

Case in hand and bag on shoulder, I heaved up the stairs. It felt like a long time by the time I came into the common room. A large window let light brighten the cosy room. Plump armchairs and sofas surrounded a plasma tv. A burning fireplace crackled merrily. A warm welcome was given by the room. Although none from the people, who don't notice me. The ones who do, glared at me for all they are worth. 

"Surely smiling wouldn't hurt these people, would it? Maybe...nope defiantly yes!" I thought as I glance around for the notice board. 

I spotted the it and it's nearby hoverers. I dragged the suitcase over and as I reached it, everyone fled from me like I was poisonous. 

_Olwen Blackwood and Margaery Tyrell,_  
_Floor 3, Room 25_

I searched through the other peoples names and it seemed that floor 3 is the highest. 

"Honestly! This is just my luck!" I thought navigating to the stairway. 

Finally after narrower stairs, I was on floor 3 and started the long trek to find my own room. As I stumbled I heard a girl yelling "yes" at the top of her voice. 

"I really hope that's not my room..." I thought moving slightly faster to find out. 

Room number 9 seemed to be the source of the yelling girl. I let out a sigh of relief and carried on. At room 25, I took another deep breath and knocked on the door. I can hear a lot of giggling from inside and footsteps before the door opened. A girl with piggy hazel eyes and thin lips was revealed standing in the doorway. She looked me up and down, then opened her mouth to show a squeaky voice. 

"Yes, can I _help_ you?" she said rudely. 

"Is this Margaery Tyrell's room? I asked. 

"Who are _you_ to ask that?" she replied wearing an ugly smirk. I heard laughing behind her. 

"Her _roommate_! 

The girls smirk faded as quick as it came. There was no more laughing within the room. 

That girl let me through the doorway. Two other females were sitting on the left bed, both looked at me like I had murdered someone in front of their eyes. A small windows light showed the path between the two unmade beds. A wooden wardrobe stood proud. Two piles of fresh linen lay at the base of each bed. An iPod Dock sat on the shared bedside table. Barbie girl played on repeat. 

"What have I got myself into..." I thought horrified. 

I dumped my satchel and new package on the bed to the right, my suitcase left by the wardrobe. The girl closed the door behind me. 

"Margaery is in the bathroom, your key is on the table," she said a little more polite before sitting next to her friends. All three of these girl look quite similar. I took out the book I was reading at then, The Portrait of Dorian Grey by Oscar Wilde, grabbed my key and was out of that room before I saw this Margaery girl. I couldn't stay with those people for another second. Too rude. I followed my feet, not knowing where I was being taken. 

##  * * * * * 

My feet took me out of the Tower Of The Hand, down multiple corridors until I reached a large garden like place. I felt my pocket for my iPod. It's 11 o'clock, as I took shade under an oak tree. 

"Either I have been wandering around this place for hours or it did take a long time taking my suitcase up those bloody stairs! Ohh and yikes am I hungry!" I thought rubbing my stomach before gazing back at the book on my lap. 

I eagerly opened it and got lost in the story. I don't know how long I had been there when I heard the laughter. It was a young boy, too young for boarding school. He looked about 6 or 7 years old and was playing with a puppy? 

"Am I imaging this? I must be...I must be..." My eyes stared unblinkingly at the boy. 

His brown hair flopped around in the breeze. The pup danced at his feet, sometimes giving him playful nips. I was half expecting him to fall to the floor, coughing up blood... 

I shut my eyes, forcing the memories away. That is when I heard a scream. The little one was sprawled on the grass, surrounded by a group of elder boys. Shining tears shed from bright eyes. One boy, the leader, seemed to be speaking to the child, pointing a finger at him aggressively. Another boy held the struggling puppy. 

I was in no control of my body when I raced over, pushed the leader to the ground, and stood over the young boy protectively. The rest of the group bundled around the leader, as he picked the stones from his hands. The boy who held the dog, let it drop suddenly. He nursed his newly bleeding hand. I looked at the young boy on the floor. Many tears still trickled down his raw cheeks. 

"Oh no! What have I just done?" 

"Go, now!" I said. The little boy scrambled to his feet and sprinted away. The puppy loped after him. The leader leapt up, pale eyes locked on me. His friends cowered behind him, doing nothing. The boy was a lot taller than I expected. More than a foot more than me. He stalked over to me like I was prey. Each step he took, my heart beat faster. Before I knew it, he was in my face. 

"What is your business here?" he spat saliva on my face. His eyes fixed on my own. 

"I have as much business here as you do," 

"Oh really, little bitch? You're too stupid to keep your head out of things, that don't concern you!" 

"The beating of innocent children is every honourable persons concern. But I shouldn't talk of honour with you, I don't want to confuse you!" 

"Hah, so a noble bitch at that! Tell me do you even know who I am?" 

"Does that matter?" 

"Oh yes it does, princess, perhaps you've heard of me. My name is Ramsay Bolton." he sneered. I froze. 

"Shit, shit, shit! That's the name I couldn't remember....oh shit!" I thought my eyes opened wide. 

"Er...I...um..." I stuttered unable to find any proper words. 

"Aww poor princess! She has lost her tongue, perhaps we should help her find it! Does anyone have a knife on them? ...oh wait I do!" he smirked pulling a small knife from his pocket. His friends sniggered in the background. My eyes were locked on the knife as he edged even closer. I slowly backed away. Fear pulsed through my bones, until I heard a shout. 

"Oi, Bolton!" 

Ramsay looked over and his smirk turned to a look of disgust. He stored the knife back in his coat before glaring at the skinny boy with a mop of black hair. I don't think I have ever been happier to see Alyn. 

"What do _you_ want _Blackwood_?" Ramsay spat. Alyn pushed me out of the way and I sprawled to the floor with no grace. 

"I want you to fuck off, and leave my sister alone!" Alyn leered. 

"Done," Ramsay flared, "as long as you teach that little princess her place before I do!" 

"Fine, I will," Alyn replied. Ramsay waved his hand in the air casually. His friends scattered. But before he when, he addressed me. 

"If you cross me again princess, I will take something from you, that you'll _never_ get back!" he looked me up and down while licking his lips. Then he strutted after his friends. I shivered. Alyn faces me, still full of fire. 

"Don't ever go near him again, you understand that? If I wasn't here...I don't even want to think about what could of happened!" His hands tore at his hair. 

"Please don't tell Ben!" I blurted out. He looked at me right in the eye, before sighing and shaking his head. But his pacing doesn't stop. 

"Why did I even doubt him." I thought admiring my brilliant brother. 

"You know you might have just started a war with The North, don't you? Oh god!! Right, go and sit under that stupid tree and don't talk to anyone unless they are from The Riverlands, okay?" I nodded and scooted to the oak, burying my head deeper in Mr Wilde which surprisingly still lay at the roots. 

##  * * * * * 

The sun had long past it's fullest heat. It now shone bright in my eyes making it quite hard to read anyway. I put down my finished book and leant my head against the oaks trunk breathing in its aromatic fragrance. A twig cracked. Through my squinting eyes, a tall boy loomed in the suns path. That same little boy clutched his leg. 

"Why me???" I thought exasperated. 

"Hello" a deep voice said. 

"Hi..." I replied. 

"Er..." he said rubbing the back of his neck, "...thank you I think. No definitely thank you! You didn't have to stand up for Rickon here, but you did so I'm very grateful Miss." 

"Well I wasn't expecting that!" I thought perching myself into an upright position. 

"Your welcome..." I mumbled. He knelt down and I could see his features more clearly. Bright blue eyes and auburn hair. He looked like Mr Edmure Tully (our primary principle) ever so slightly. 

"My name is Robb. Robb Stark. And this is my brother Rickon. What's yours?" he asked smiling. 

"Olwen, Olwen Blackwood." I said. He nodded, Rickon's grip tightens. 

"Oh...your from Raventree Hall. My mother is from The Riverlands," he told me. 

"Is she a Tully?" I questioned. He nodded again, a bemused expression appearing on his face. Rickon hid slightly behind his brother. 

"You look like Riverrun primary's principle and he's a Tully." I quickly said. Robb laughed, Rickon peeped from his hiding place to smile. 

"Yeah, he is my uncle, anyway...is that the time already? We all best be going for dinner," he stood up straight, dusted himself off and offered me a hand. Rickon holding his other. I could feel my stomach grumbling noisily. 

"I'm sorry but my brother said he would come find me for dinner," I answered thoroughly disappointed. Robb shrugged. 

"See you around then," he remarked, before turning and walking away. Rickon swivelled and waved me goodbye. I waved back, smiling. Only a minute or two later, Ben appeared huffing a little. 

"You really managed to lose yourself, didn't you?" he chuckled as he gestures me up. Book still in hand, we headed for dinner together. 

##  * * * * * 

The Great Hall was so overcrowded, I felt as though I was suffocating from the heat. I sat sandwiched between my brothers while other people from The Riverlands sat around us. Plates of food lined up the long table and I helped myself to the chicken korma. I hadn't realised how hungry I was sitting under the oak tree. 

Another table lay at the far end of the hall for the staff. Before the food was served the drunk headmaster, Mr Robert Baratheon, had given a slurred speech. He almost fell of his seat twice, on the second time I'm certain I heard him swear. It was nearly half an hour before a fellow teacher, told him to "continue another night". 

The korma was warm and juicy. Ben chewed on some seafood curry while Alyn scooped more tikka masala onto his overloaded plate. First night was always curry night so I was told. 

I eyed the girls around us, wondering which one could be Rhialta. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Robb. He was sitting next to a ginger girl who was already wearing her school uniform. She was talking to a girl around her age with long brunette hair. On Robb's other side sat little Rickon barely able to reach the table without standing. A black haired boy was helping him. 

Robb glanced up and our eyes met. He inclined his head still smiling. I did the same and he carried on with his conversation with the young girl sitting across from the the ginger. It took me a while to know that Ben was now looking at me. His expression had changed. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. His mouth twitched but no words escaped. 

"Well something's wrong, so spit it out!" 

"Who was that guy you smiled at?" he murmured his voice quavering. His hands had clenched into fists 

"Someone I met today..." I answered hesitantly. 

"Seeing as they aren't sitting with us, they obviously aren't from The Riverlands are they?" 

"Obviously," 

_"So why the fuck where you fucking talking to them! Don't you listen to a fucking word I say?"_ he shouted. The noise in the hall hid it though. My mouth was open in shock. Ben has never shouted at me before. 

"Ben I only helped his little brother! You weren't there, you don't know what happened-" I pleaded. My voice wobbled, my eyes wheling with tears. More people around us started listening now. 

_"I don't fucking care what happened. We do NOT talk to ANYONE who isn't in The Riverlands especially them from The North. Lucas talked to other people and see what happened to him. You better get your fucking act together or else!"_ Ben ran his hand through his hair. 

"She has traitor blood Ben, there is nothing we can do about it." said Walder Haigh calmly. 

"Yeah," agreed a Frey boy, "we can't save her, she will have to go!" Many other people nodded in agreement. 

"Come on Ben, just think about what you are doing, what would Dad-" Alyn started. 

"Shut up Alyn, Dad isn't here. Olwen..." he looked me right in the eye, his voice choked a little, "you are no longer a member of The Riverlands region. You can not talk, sit or have any contact with any of us. If you do I can't guarantee what will happen to you. Now leave, you are _not_ wanted here." Angry and dissapointed glares rained on me. Alyn sat speechless staring at Ben. 

I jerked from the bench and yelled _"I HATE YOU"_ in my brothers face before snatched my book from the table and sprinted off towards my room. 

##  * * * * * 

I climbed the dark stairs in the Tower Of The Hand. Many tears had fallen on my way here. My breath was raspy and sudden. I approached room 25, I trembled before slotting my key. I still hadn't met Margaery. If she was anything like her friends, I will be in for one rough year. But then again, nothing could be worse then what I just left behind me. Wiping the remaining tears away, I turned the key and trudged inside. 

A girl, small in stature, lays out her duvet neatly. She has brown hair tied in a ponytail. She glanced at me with oddly familiar doe-like eyes. She wore a tight miniskirt and flimsy crop top. An anklet twinkled above high pink stilettos. Rushing over to me, she embraced me in jewelled arms. 

"Er...what? Am I missing something?" I thought. 

"Hi, I'm Margaery, it's so good to meet you, Olwen, at long last! I'm sorry about my friends, they aren't too good with strangers, but I'm sure you'll warm up to each other." A smile glittered on her face like the rose necklace around her neck. 

"That's ok, it was kind of two way thing." I fake smiled back and headed over to my bed. It was already made. My suitcase lay empty and open on the floor. My favourite pyjamas were at the base of my bed. 

"Oh yeah, I unpacked your things and made your bed, if that's ok?" She softly bit her lip with anxious eyes. 

"That's fine! Less for me to do." I shrugged. Margaery laughed and closed the door behind us, then she headed for the ensuite. I flopped onto my bed and pulled out the new package. Searching for my timetable was harder than I imagined. After empting the contents onto my neat bed, I found it. English first thing at 9 tomorrow morning. 

"Yippee...that makes me feel loads better..." I grumble to myself. 

Margaery came out, wearing bright pink pyjamas covered in roses and gracefully sat on her bed. I picked up my own dotted pair and made for the bathroom. My toiletries were already on the shelf. The toothbrush in a slot and completely dehaired. When I came out the only light source was from a little lamp on the table. Margaery is sitting up in bed, the duvet wrapped around her. 

"So..." she began as I jumpped onto my own, "what do you want to talk about?" 

"I don't know, do you have anything in mind?" 

"Er..." she pondered, "did you have a good dinner?" 

"It was fine," I said gritting my teeth slightly. 

"What happened??" she asked genuine concern on her face. 

"I don't really want to talk about it." I could feel the tears swelling yet again. 

"Oh...okay then..." Margaery said, fumbling with an expensive bracket that looked as thought it was pandora. We were silent for a while. 

"How was your day?" I asked out of manners. 

"It was fine..." she replied. Another awkward silence fell upon us. 

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep, we have assembly at 8 tomorrow." Margaery stated before turning off the bedside lamp. 

"Sure," I answer and snuggle into my duvet, "Goodnight Margaery?" 

"Goodnight Olwen..." I heard her say softly. I lay there for a while picking at the thread on the old bedsheets. 

"What have I gotten myself into? This is why I should have stayed at home. I'd much rather be there than here! Well let's look on the bright side: my brothers can no longer tell me what I can or cannot do as they have sort of "disowned" me; I have earned the gratitude of one person, perhaps I can make friends with this Robb; and Margaery seems nice enough at the moment! That's not really very much to go on..." I thought before drifting off into a troubled sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader,  
> Well that was Olwens first day, hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you did then make sure to subscribe, I'll try to have new chapters up as often as I can! Comment if you want to offer any suggestions or tell me what you think! Love to hear from you!  
> Happy reading,  
> Love from,  
> Arwen X


End file.
